


The King's Fall (Kagehina)

by Alec_Bane



Category: haikyu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Hate, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Pain, Smut, Suffering, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Kageyama, the king. Mistakes that he made as a child cost him the rest of his life. His heart was turned to stone, and a crown was placed on his head. He ruled for decades without aging a bit. Then when he gets overthrown by the great king, he leaves to live the rest of eternity alone. Or so he thought.





	

Kageyama heard his mother crying out downstairs. His father called out to him and he down the stairs as fast as he could. "Kageyama!" He shouted. "Listen to me closely." He grabbed the young boy by the shoulders. "Your mother is dying. I need you to go to the witch and get a healing potion."

"But you said never to go to the witch," he said. Kageyama was scared and confused as tears filled his eyes. "That only bad things would happen." 

"I- I can't live without her Kageyama. We have no choice," his father said sternly. "No go! Quickly!" Kageyama raced out of the house in the rain. He knew his mother was dying. She had been slowly dying for over a year now. The doctors couldn't do anything; everything they tried didn't work. 

Kageyama's heart started racing as he made his way into the woods, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He approached the witch's small cabin and saw the door was open. He stopped running and stepped inside. "H-hello...?" He called out. "Anyone home? I need a healing potion! Please my mother is dying!" Nothing. Kageyama stepped further inside and looked around. He came across a room full of potions. 

He scanned the shelves and found a bottle labeled healing. He smiled and grabbed it. He could save his mother and his parents would be grateful. They wouldn't see him as a mistake anymore. 

As fast as he could he ran back home. "I got the potion!" He called. His father ran up and took it from him. "Thank you Kageyama!" He cheered and feed the potion to his mother. Kageyama felt so proud of himself. He did it. He saved his mother. 

His mother finished drinking the potion. "How do you feel?" His father asked her. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something when her fingertips turned to stone. "What the-?!" She exclaimed as her hands turned to stone then her arms. His father looked at the potion. "The witch gave this to you?! Did you promise payment as soon as I possible like I told you to do if I ever sent you there?!" He shouted angrily at him. "What happened Kageyama!" He demanded. 

"S-she... the witch wasn't home," he spoke softly. "The door was open so I went in and got it..." 

His father started at him with pure hatred. "You idiot! A potion only works correctly with a witch's blessing! And the fact that it's stolen, makes it cursed! I knew you were nothing more than a mistake!" He shouted and by this point his mother was completely turned into stone. "No!" His father cried. He went to the kitchen and got a knife. He pointed it at Kageyama. "I have always hated you," he growled before stabbing himself.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It had been a week since Kageyama had run away. He had went to the village and he eat from the trash cans from restaurants and bakeries. He slept in dark allies, and all he had was some clothes, a blanket, a pillow, and a small knife in a bag he brought from home. 

Kageyama was terrified about what he had done, but word that his parents were dead hasn't gotten out yet. He was careful not to draw attention to himself. If he saw someone his parents knew he quickly hid or went in the opposite direction. 

He didn't know all the rules of witch's and their potions. No one ever thought him that. Now every time he closed his eyes he saw his mother turned to stone and his father bloody and dead on the floor. He hated what he did. He hated himself. 

Another week went by and the news of his parents death was out. And now people were looking for him. He left the village at night when it was pouring down rain. He started to cry. The rain reminded him of the night he was supposed to be a hero to his family. He went up into the woods and found a small cave. He sat under it a little ways in. He was scared to go any further. It was so dark.

Finally the rain stopped and the sky cleared. He saw the moon shining brightly and the stars twinkling. A crow flew down and landed in front of him. 

"You stole from me child." An old woman's voice spoke with anger. "You should know that stealing is wrong, whether you know the rules of witches or not. For that... you shall pay!"

The crow squawked loudly and attacked Kageyama. He fell back and the crow scratched his face bringing blood. "You shall be heartless, and get what you think you desire. Then when you think all is lost, you'll lose what you never thought you could have. And you will die once you gained and lost what everyone secretly wants deep down."

The crow flew away. Kageyama sat up and touched the blood on his face. Suddenly he stopped feeling scared, he stopped feeling hurt, and stopped feeling most feelings.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Kageyama was no longer a child. He was eighteen, and he has been eighteen for the past twenty years. He was the king of a large country. He was more than a king, he was an evil dictator who was hated by all. 

He ruled for many dreadful years until he was overthrown by Oikawa, who called himself the great king. Kageyama was banished to the mountains that were over the dark sea. It was always dark and cloudy over there. It was difficult to tell weather it was day or night most of the time. 

Kageyama thought he lost everything as he sat alone in the mountains day after day. All he had left were the memories of his past and none of them were cheerful ones. He remembered the witch's curse on him well and wondered if it would ever come true. He didn't want to know.


End file.
